Kagome, What's a Birthday?
by IYnCloudsgrl7
Summary: Kagome's Birthday is in one day, and she hasn't told Inuyahsa! When Inuyasha finds out from Souta, What will he get her, when he doesn't even know what a birthday is?Finished!
1. Birthday?

****

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF INUYASHA _ But I do hope you enjoy this fanfic of mine ^_^

****

Kagome, what's a Birthday? (Chapter One :p)

"SIT!" the sound of the silver haired half-demon crashing into the ground echoed throughout the forest. Kagome stormed off to the well like usual. Giving one angry glare at Inuyasha, who lye facedown in the mud she dove into the well. Inuyasha pulled himself up with a burnt face and desperately looked around for the cause of his recent pain.

"Damn that stupid girl!" he snapped, standing up and clutching the cursed beads around his neck. He looked up at the evening sun, then decided to head to the village and talk to the wise old Kaede. The villagers always gave him cold stares as he passed by, but he ignored them, hiding his hurt feelings behind his normal grumpy face. The priestesses hut was covered with the shade of the nearby tree as he stormed inside. 

"And what are ye upset about now, Inuyasha?" and elderly voice asked, it was Kaede. 

Inuyasha glared at her before responding, "KEH! Kagome went home!" 

"And what have ye done to her now?" 

"ME?!?!? WHY'S IT ALWAYS ME?!?!?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" he stuck his nose to the air and plopped down to his normal, lazy sitting position. Kaede ignored his rude statement.

"Ye must've done something to make her go home again." she said admiring the fire dance in the fireplace. 

"You were probably just being stupid again!" a tiny voice chirped, hopping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"**WHO ASKED YOU, SHIPPO**?!?!" snapped Inuyasha swatting the little fox off of his shoulder.

"You shouldn't take it out on Shippo." a deeper, more calm voice said entering the hut. Inuyasha glared at the monk, dressed in black. Miroku. 

"Just what I need…!" Inuyasha whipped his head away and stared at the wall, "…more critics!" 

"Maybe something's on her mind? Why don't you go check on her?" a soothing voice said making her entrance. Inuyasha tried to give her a dirty look, but she had such a calm face. So instead, he just continued to stare at the wall with his pissed off face.

Miroku sat down next to Kaede and the other girl joined them. They were all staring at Inuyasha. Sensing the eyes crawling all over him, Inuyasha rushed to his feet, "FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" He then stormed out of the hut.

"What and idiot." Miroku said looking over at his partner, Sango. She nodded in agreement. 

~~~~~~

At the well, Inuyasha was fuming as he leaned over the edge, _"Why's she so mad at me?!" _then with one leap, he was down the well. 

Kagome was enjoying a warm shower, and lost in thought. _"I wonder if I should tell him it's my birthday tomorrow?"_ She scrubbed away at her hair and massaged the shampoo in, collecting the suds on her delicate hands. All was quiet except for the water streaming down her body. Though the steam, she could smell the sweet smell of her mothers cooking, and watered at the mouth just thinking about dinner.

But her thoughts shattered into screams as a claw swiped the shower curtain aside. Inuyasha was standing there with a 'I finally found you' look on his face. But Kagome didn't pay attention, she just yelled "**SIT!!!!" **at the top of her lungs, and he crashed to the marble floor. After that, she quickly pulled the curtain around her body, shielding herself from him. "**INUYASHA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" **She yelled, still in shock.

He pulled himself up and stared at her with his pissed face again, "My GOD woman! I wanted to know why you were mad at me!" he snapped pulling himself up. She just pointed to the door.

"**GET OUT!!!**"she screamed throwing a bar of soap at him.. Inuyasha dodged, then left. He sat down in the living room catching the scent of Kagome's mom's cooking. But then his attention was changed to the gawking pair of eyes staring at him. He looked over and caught the site of Souta, Kagome's little brother. He had a smug grin on his face and was admiring his visitor. 

"He he! Hey Inuyasha!" he chirped. 

"What do you want?" came a grunt reply.

"Nothing much. You wanna see what I got Kagome for her birthday?" Souta bounced up to his feet and ran over to the TV. stand. There, he snatched a bag that was hidden behind flower vase, and ran back to Inuyasha, who was confused.

"Birthday?"

Souta ignored him and reached inside the bag, giving a careful look around to make sure no one else was watching. He pulled out a small golden coin. "Isn't it cool?" he whispered excitedly showing it off to Inuyasha. He, in turn, snatched it and looked at it carefully.

"It's junk!" he snapped throwing it back to Souta, who was immediately crushed. But he pulled himself together and stuffed it back into the bag.

"Then what'd YOU get her?" he snapped.

Inuyasha was taken back by the boys anger, and he wasn't too sure what a 'birthday' was. "uhh…"

Souta smiled evilly, "nothin' huh?" he brought the sack back to it's hiding position. Then plopped down next to Inuyasha. "You want help then?" he asked already forgiving Inuyasha for his rude comment on Souta's prized gift. 

"Umm…what's a birthday, anyways?" 


	2. Dinner at Kagome's

****

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the awesome characters of Inuyasha! ^_~ (I wish I did tho)

But that you for giving some reviews, it makes it worth writing ^_^ So, anyways, I hope you like this chapter! ^_^

** **

Kagome, What's a Birthday

Souta was baffled at Inuyasha's question, "_How could he NOT know what a birthday is?_" He asked himself, "Umm…Well…a birthday is a celebration for the day you were born." he advised to curious hound.

Inuyasha leaned in, interested at the young boy's words, "A celebration?…_Why didn't Kagome tell me?_ But what do I do for Kagome?" He asked.

"I can take you shopping!" Souta said excitedly, he then, examined Inuyasha's clothes, "But first, we need to get you something to wear!" He was wearing a big grin.

Inuyasha looked down at his clothes, which were covered in mud, "What's wrong with my clothes??" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome rubbed her soft towel in her soaked raven hair as she stepped in the kitchen. Her mother was leaning over the stove and pouring the newly cooked food into separate platters. She paused as Kagome made her entrance, "Oh Kagome! Have a seat, dinners almost ready dear." 

"Where's Souta?" asked Kagome taking her seat.

"He's in the living room with your friend. They've been talking ever since he came down here." She walked over to the table, "SOUTA! Dinner's ready!" she looked at Kagome while handing her her food, "Would your friend like some food also?" 

Kagome stuck her nose in the air, "I'm sure he'll live." 

"Kagome…"

Souta rushed in the kitchen with his hand clutching Inuyasha's. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha in semi-baggy jeans and a black t-shirt, "Inuyasha?! Where did you get those clothes?!?" 

"I borrowed some from a friend." said Souta happily as he took his seat. Inuyasha was a little embarrassed, he hadn't worn clothes so…weird. 

"Please, have a seat." came to soft voice of Kagome's mother. She held out a plate and set it down on the table in front of Inuyasha. He looked at it and saw on the platter, a large steak with mashed potatoes and some sweet corn. He sniffed it for a second, and before Kagome could get in a word, he was scarfing down the steak, completely ignoring the potatoes and corn. Everyone was looking at him oddly, except Kagome's mom, who always seamed to keep a smile on her face. She sat down and they all began to eat. Kagome's face was flushed with anger, and embarrassment. 

When the dinner was over, Inuyasha had BBQ sauce smeared all over his face, but he looked as happy as ever. Souta, Kagome's mom, he grandfather and Souta all left the kitchen after finishing up their meals. Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she stood up as Inuyasha was licking the sweet aftertaste off of his fingers. "INUYASHA!" She yelled. He looked up at her, "…Urgh…" nothing came to her, except the fact that the sauce smeared on his cheeks was annoying the hell out of her. She rushed over to the counter and swiped a paper towel. Then went back to Inuyasha and handed it to him. He looked at it confused. She sighed, then began to wipe the sauce off like a mother would her baby.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her dumbfounded. She was upset, but at the same time, happy. 

"…You know…that was pretty rude…" Kagome snapped.

"…what was?" He said tilting his head. She only stopped and looked at him hopelessly. 

"…never mind…" 

Inuyasha then remembered her birthday, "Hey Kagome! What do you…"

"INUYASHA!" came Souta's yell, "You wanna go now?" he ran into the kitchen, with his coat half on.

"Go?…" Kagome turned from Souta to Inuyasha, "Go where?"

"I'm going to show Inuyasha around town." Souta squeaked.

"Then why don't I come with…"

"NO!" Souta started to give fake tears, "I…just wanna do it….can I…p-please?" he tried to sound as pathetic as he could, and somehow, she bought it.

"Fine. But when will you come back?" she asked feeling a little left out.

Souta was getting annoyed, "I dunno. But soon, ok?" He smiled, then snatched up Inuyasha's hand like a school girl with a crush. Just as they reached the front door, Kagome ran in front of them. She was clutching a hat.

"You'll need this." she said handing it to Inuyasha, "People can't see your ears." She smiled, then walked away. The two then headed out, into the street.

*****************

What will happen when they go shopping?? Are there any demons lurking in the present?? Is black Inuyasha's color?? Find out in the next chapter of "Kagome, what's a birthday?"

Ok, that was stupid, but I don't care. I hope you liked this chapter. ^_^ Just tell me what you thought.


	3. getting cash

****

Disclaimer:…Once again, I do not own the characters of Inuyasha…Anyways, thank you for the reviews ^_^ Maybe I'll re-write this fic if/after I see the Japanese versions of the anime. Like suggested.

****

Kagome, What's a Birthday?

The city street was crowded with students and men and women, all cheerily going on with their business. Inuyasha's ears rustled under the packed hat, which made him incredibly uncomfortable. Souta ignored his whining and continued to drag him deeper into the crowd.

"So where are we going?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I need to get some money, I know a guy that owes me." 

"Owes you? For what?"

"I helped him out with his shop, he hasn't paid me yet….HERE!" He pointed to a shop window, and inside was a violet clip embedded with tiny jewels. "I wanted to get this for Kagome…but it's too expensive." Souta was disappointed, as he admired the fine work.

"Why don't you just take it?" asked Inuyasha like it was common sense.

Souta looked from the clip to Inuyasha, "We can't. That's called stealing. You could get in a lot of trouble for that!" 

"pff…weakling." scoffed Inuyasha under his breath. They then continued into the darker part of town until they reached a glass shop on the corner. Souta pulled the door open and dragged Inuyasha in. Inside, a groggy old man waited behind the counter eyeing Souta and Inuyasha, mainly Inuyasha. 

"Souta!" he cheerily yelled with a voice unlike his appearance. He held a large smile on his face and Souta and Inuyasha approached him. 

"Um…Mr. Miomoto? Can I have my money now? It's Kagome's birthday tomorrow and I want to get her something special." He leaned up to the counter on his toes. Inuyasha grinning at Souta's shortness.

Miomoto eyed Souta and smiled, "Very well…" he pulled open the cash register, then handed Souta a small handful of money. "…So who's your friend?" 

"It's Kagome's boyfriend." Souta said without hesitation. Inuyasha jumped, then snatched up Souta by the back of the shirt, and went outside while Souta counted his new money. When outside, Inuyasha dropped the runt and stared at him.

"What do you mean by 'boyfriend'?" he snapped crossing his arms.

"uh…well…aren't you?" 

Inuyasha blushed, "NO YOU IDGEOT!" 

"Well, can we just go?" asked Souta trying to make Inuyasha's yelling seem harmless to passerby's. 

"SOUTA!!!" a girl snatched Souta from the back and pulled him to the ground tackling him and laughing. He struggled to get free, but she was twice his size and pretty toned. Yet she was still no match for Inuyasha. He snatched her arm, and as a reflex, she punched him hard in the face. He let her go.

"DAMN! You hit harder than Kagome!" he shouted rubbing the rather large pink bump that had grown on his head. 

"…Kagome? You know Kagome?" she blushed from her attack and turned to Souta on the ground trying to pull himself together. When he got up he looked at the confused girl.

"This is Inuyasha." he said rubbing his nose, "Inuyasha, this is Nakaki, she's a friend." Nakaki rushed to Inuyasha and inspected the bump.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Inuyasha glared at her, "KEH! I'm fine! You might as well nurse _his _wounds!" he pointed to Souta. She looked over at Souta, who dusted off the dirt and scowled at both of them. 

"Can we just GO?!" h snapped. Inuyasha and Souta began to head back into the street when Nakaki jumped behind them.

"Go where?" 

"None of your business!" Inuyasha snapped.

"We're going shopping for Kagome…you do remember it's her birthday tomorrow, right?"

"…tomorrow?" he expression was obviously readable and she smiled, "heh! I forgot. Can I go with you guys?" 

"Oka…"

"NO!" Inuyasha interrupted Souta. 

"awe Why not?" she whined pulling on Inuyasha's shirt.

"Cuz I just want to get this over with, and you'll slow us down!" he snapped pulling her off.

"well aren't you nice…" The two boys then walked away from her and disappeared into the crowd. _"He's kinda cute…" _

~~~~~~~~~

Kagome waited impatiently at her house in her room. She was dazed with her head resting on an open algebra book. "_…Inuyasha…"_

She jumped up and snatched her hairbrush, then brushed her hair as quickly as possible while rushing to the door. Without paying attention, she rushed right into Houjo, who was at the entrance holding flowers. "Happy birthday Kagome!" he said in his normal cheery tone.

"HOUJO! Umm….what a surprise! Thank you!" she graciously took the flowers and blushed. He smiled at her.

"I thought I might come over and see if you would like to go to a movie with me for a small celebration." 

Kagome smelled the flowers then looked up at him. She felt warm, but at the same time, uncomfortable. "Umm…"

"Great! Tonight at eight then?" 

"Uh.."

"Ok, I'll be here!" He pecked her on the cheek, then pranced off merrily as usual. When he was out of site, Kagome went back inside, her face burning. She set the flowers on the living room table, then plopped down onto the couch. 

_"Did I just agree to a date with Houjo?" _she thought staring at the flowers.

~~~~~~~~~

Souta and Inuyasha had been to nearly all of the stores, looking for the perfect gift. Finally, something caught Souta's eye. "Why not _that_?" He pointed to a manikin behind a glass window. 

"Get her a fake person?" scoffed Inuyasha.

"No! Look at the wrist!" 

Inuyasha leaned in and stared at the wrist. On it, was a diamond embedded bracelet that shone like stars. "Don't you think that'd be kinda expensive?" he asked.

"yeah…but I might be able to afford…AH!" he spotted the price tag, "…never mind…" 

"So you're gonna get her that bracelet?" cam a voice behind them. It was Nakaki, she was smiling and staring at the jewelry. 

"I can't afford it." admitted Souta. 

"No problem. I can get it for you." she stepped inside, Inuyasha and Souta watching from their distance. She walked about, eyeing other items, and holding her hands in her pockets. Then, she came upon the bracelet. She looked around, then quickly snatched it, and ran out of the store. The cashier yelled frantically for her to stop, and people on the street gasped in shock as she sprinted down an alley. But before she reached the entrance to the alley, she dropped a note in Souta's hand. A young shopkeeper darted after her.

"heh! She's pretty brave." said Inuyasha admiring her.

"No…she's stupid! She's going to get arrested." he said unfolding the piece of paper. Written on it, were two words: "_Weeping lake" _


	4. Secrets Revealed

****

Disclaimer: Wouldn't it just be great if I owned Inuyasha? _… _…._…^_^ just kidding. Hope you like the next chapter. 

****

Kagome, What's a Birthday? 

The sun slowly began to set as Kagome waited impatiently for Inuyasha and Souta's return. She had almost completely forgotten about her date, when a knock at the front door reminded her. Sighing heavily, she walked to the door, but before opening it, she realized that she hadn't gotten dressed for the occasion! So, she rushed to the kitchen, "Mom! Could you stall Houjo for me??" she didn't let her mom answer before she was up the stairs and in her closet. "_What to wear? What to wear? HA! This'll do!"_ She pulled out a short blue dress, and slipped her clothes off, replacing them with the new dress. Then she scurried to her bed where her shoes were tucked underneath. She pulled them out with her foot and slipped them on. Then rushed downstairs as her mother was offering some green tea to Houjo.

He looked up at Kagome, who's hair was messy again from rushing. At the site, he held back a giggle, but just smiled, and stood up, "Kagome, you look nice!" 

"He's such a wonderful guest." complimented her mother. Kagome gave her mother a look to go away, and she did.

"Thank you Houjo." He took her arm and led her outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Weeping lake?" Inuyasha grunted, "…urgh. Who knew a birthday could be so annoying." 

"We need to get that jewel back to the store! I don't want Nakaki to get in trouble." Souta whined. 

"Shut up! I bet she's not THAT stupid. She might come to her senses." 

"_I hope so"_

"Is that it?" asked Inuyasha pointing ahead to a rather large lake. Weeping willows scattered along the edges, almost perfectly spaced together. The sun was slowly setting behind them, letting off a beautiful blanket of orange on top the lake's surface. A bird flew ahead, singing it's lullaby of dawn. And together, the two walked up to the edge and peered into the ripples.

"Bout time you two showed up." Said Nakaki behind them. Her clothes were different, and in her right hand was a small sack, clutched between her fingers. 

"You should give that back to the store!" Souta snapped. "I-I don't want you to get in trouble." 

"WHY?! Those bastards probably stole it from some other store! I know how they work, Souta!" she replied pulling the diamonds out and gazing at their beauty.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Souta on this one, Nakaki. Even if they are bastards, you don't have any right to steal them." added Inuyasha.

Nakaki put the diamonds back in the sack and stared at the ground grinning, "This coming from a demon?"

Both Souta and Inuyasha jumped, "WHA? How the hell do _you _know?!?" 

"You know…Kagome amazes me. She really does. Ever since before Souta was born she ALWAYS attracted the guys, while I sat in the corner and watched." she looked up at Inuyasha, "First it was Link, then Jin, then Naru, then Pao, then Houjo, now you. HEH! You…a demon. EVEN a demon! That CUNT is taking my own kind away from me!" Her eyes started to pulse a deep red.

"You're a…d-demon like Inuyasha?" Souta started to trail off, his skin began to crawl and he started to sweat.

"_How could I have not smelled the demon in her?_" Inuyasha eyed her as she began to transform. Feathered wings sprouted from her back of brown and white, black slits cute in her eyes, and her feet grew to talons, ripping apart her shoes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome and Houjo sat in the darkened theater seats, while the large screen blared in front of them. The movie was a tragic romance, and it was at the scene of the woman's death. Kagome clutched a box of popcorn nervously. She jumped as Houjo placed his hand on hers.

"Kagome…" he started to close in.

"_Is he trying to kiss me?? What do I do?? What do I do??" _in a panic, she shoved popcorn in Houjo's mouth, "Enjoying the movie Houjo?" She asked without looking at him. He swallowed the popcorn and leaned back to his chair disappointed. That's when Kagome felt a hand land on her shoulder. She looked back, and sitting behind her were her three friends, all of which were grinning. 

"Kagome, why don't you make your move?" asked one in a whisper. 

"Me? Doesn't _he _have to make the move?" whispered Kagome back, confident that her little display would make all chances of him attempt it again, nothing.

"Well he just did, but you shoved him back with popcorn!" she said with a more upset whisper. "Just make your move!" 

"But…"

"You better not still be all hung over for that psycho! Houjo is WAY better for you Kagome, just do it!" she leaned back and took a sip of her soda, more interested in Kagome than the movie. With all three girls watching, what was Kagome suppose to do?

"Kagome, I want to give you something…you know…for your birthday." he reached in his pocket and pulled our a soft black case. She gazed down at it with admiration, but she could practically feel her friends breathing down her neck. Slyly, one of the girls leaned forward over the seat behind next to Kagome, then shoved her at Houjo, the two were instantly in a lock. Kagome's eyes bulged as she felt his lips press against hers. 

It only lasted a moment before Kagome's head jerked up, "A JEWEL SHARD!" She gathered her small purse.

"But…Kagome…where…?" 

"Sorry Houjo, I have to go." She said, then darted out of the theater, leaving the four to wonder.


	5. Birds of Prey

Disclaimer: ok ok, even I think that the little Houjo thing was a bad call :p but, I just thought I'd shove it in there. Anyway, as I was saying, I don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends, so ya'll can't sue me MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!!! Lol Here's the next chapter

****

Kagome, What's a Birthday?

"I wonder what's taking Inuyasha so long?" said Sango, staring down the bone eaters well.

"I doubt he apologized." Shippo added angrily from her shoulder.

Miroku sighed as he walked up to them, "You know those two will make up eventually, just give them time. Inuyasha's just slow."

"…yeah…I hope he doesn't make Kagome upset." Sango said.

"What the hell?" snapped Inuyasha. Nakaki stood ahead of him, with large feathery wings sprouted from her back, and feathers spread across her body.

"I am a falcon demon! I know what you're thinking Inuyasha. You weren't able to detect my true form because falcon demon's are more advanced than dogs. And it was even easier, considering, you're only HALF dog."

Inuyasha snarled. He didn't have tetsusaiga with him. Souta stood shocked as to what his friend really was. He stared at her in disbelief. "But…Nakaki…I thought you were my friend?"

"She's not your friend Kid! She's a demon!" snapped Inuyasha without looking back.

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Nakaki. She looked down at Souta, "I _am_ your friend, Souta."

"Then why are you doing this?? Why are you trying to hurt Inuyasha?"

Nakaki opened her demonic mouth and let out a fume, which carried down to both of the boys. Souta was affected immediately, and collapsed on the moistened ground. Inuyasha just stared at her, unaffected by her silent attack. "Why is it, you ARE after me Nakaki?" he asked.

"You? I never said it was YOU" she grinned then flapped up into the air, hovering twenty feet above him. The sun had finally set. But revealed no moon. Inuyasha was changing.

"NO DAMNIT! Not now!" his hair darkened to a raven black, his fluffy ears changed to fleshy cups, and his claws shrunk to weak nails. He had changed to his human form.

"HA! That's what I figured!" Nakaki laughed. "Now you can't stand in my way!"

"Your way of what?"

"Getting rid of Kagome!" She took off, disappearing in the darkness of the sky.

Kagome rushed through the streets, heading back to her home, "_I'm sure Inuyasha and Souta are back by now. Man, I can't believe what happened!" _She started to think of what happened in the theater with Houjo and her 'so called' friends. As she passed the gates of her house, she panted heavily pulling herself faster up the stairs. As she reached the entrance, she was greeted by Nakaki, who was in her human form.

"N-Nakaki…w-what are y-you doing here?" Kagome breathed trying to catch her breath.

"I wanted to talk to you, Kagome. About your friend Inuyasha."

"DAMN HER TO HELL!" Shouted Inuyasha carrying Souta's limp body in his arms. He had a bit of trouble considering his new condition.

"HEY YOU!" A voice shouted from behind Inuyasha. It was Houjo. "LEAVE SOUTA ALONE!" Houjo darted at Inuyasha who was able to dodge him, but with a little difficulty. But for a weak-looking guy, Houjo was able to quickly take another shot at Inuyasha.

"Let me explain!" Inuyasha said trying to hold in the urges to pound the living crap out of Houjo. But Houjo wasn't listening, his mind had been set. He took a swing at Inuyasha's face, and his punch actually landed, though, with little effect, "_Was I just punched by a…human?_" Inuyasha gently set Souta down. Houjo was standing in front of him, panting. "Look, I don't have time for this. You need to take care of Souta." Inuyasha said. Houjo looked down at the fallen boy, then stared a moment into Inuyasha's eyes.

"You're him…aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't care." Inuyasha said before giving Souta one last look, then running as fast as his human legs would carry him to Kagome's house. Down the dark streets he went, passing intersections and students out on a late night date. Until he finally reached the bottom of the stairs that led to the dojo. He stopped and looked up, panting a little. "_Stupid Human weakness…I hope Kagome's ok" _He ran up as fast as he could. When he reached the top, he froze in terror. Ahead of him stood Nakaki in her human form, staring shocked at her hands, which were covered in blood. Below her, on the ground, lye Kagome, lifeless.

-

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!! Cliffhanger For YOOO! XDDDDDNo worries though, I already have my idea's for the next chapter, so it should come soon


	6. Evil in tainted blood

Disclaimer: sigh You know I don't OWN Inuyasha….I DO however own Nakaki….but that's it. No one else :p So uh….you can't steal her….not that you'd want to XD And thank you everyone who has reviewed I really apreciate my work being appreciated (sp?)

****

Kagome, What's a Birthday?

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's body soaked in blood. Nakaki looked down at her, then looked up at Inuyasha. In her eyes, were tears. He slowly stepped up to Kagome, and leaned down to her, picking her up and cradling her up to him. Kagome's blood dripped onto his arms, bringing tears to his eyes.

"K-Kagome…" He could feel no pulse in her delicate body. She was dead. "…no…"

Feeling nothing but cold flesh filled Inuyasha with sadness, and anger. Nakaki watched from a few feet away, "_Did I do this?_" she pulled her hands up to her face again and stared at the stains of darkened red ooze which dripped down her arm. When she looked at Inuyasha, he slowly set Kagome down, and hid his eyes, but she could sense something different about him. He was pulsing, his heart raced faster, and he tensed up. The second he looked up at her, his eyes were blood red, and his hair had returned back to white, but the sun had not risen yet, how could this be?

In an instant he was right in front of her, baring his fangs and claws dangerously. She wasn't quick enough to react to his first attack. He sliced down her face, slashing half her cheek. Blood rushed out and splattered on the ground below. It didn't take long for her instincts to kick in, and she had transformed, soaring up into the air. Inuyasha leapt up after her, slicing at her legs, but missing because of her speed. Floating high above, She checked the sky for any sign of a moon, but there was none, "_I don't understand…why has he transformed?_" She looked over at Kagome, "_It must be her_" Nakaki's thoughts broke as Inuyasha tore at the bottom of her wings. He managed to hit her, and she crashed to the ground. Blood trickled from her wing sockets which were practically ripped apart.

But she wasn't out. She stood up, pulsing, her blood began to pump faster, like Inuyasha's. But Inuyasha didn't notice, he only rushed for her and continued swiping at her chest, while she dodged. But with a swift maneuver, she dropped low and kicked Inuyasha off his feet. He was quick to get up and land a nasty punch in her gut. The force shot Nakaki off her feet and into ground a couple of yards away. The power shocked her into the ground, but Inuyasha wasn't through.

He advanced on her while she was down and tried a rather sloppy Iron-revert attack. Nakaki was hit hard. The attack rendered her unconscious. Now was Inuyasha's chance. But as he raised his claw for the final blow, he froze, as a quick vision of Kagome popped in his head. "_Inuyasha_"

His eyes slowly pulsed back to brown and his hair turned to Raven. He then looked down at Nakaki. She was stained with blood as Kagome was. He lowered his hands and slowly walked back to Kagome where he dropped to his knees next to her. "Kagome…I just wish that I could've been here for you."

Then, something began to happen. He looked down at her, as he began to pulse again, only he felt…lighter somehow. Light had engulfed both him, and Kagome, a loud screech filled the air…then…all was silent.

When the air cleared, slowly, Kagome rose up and looked around, dazed. Around her, the ground had been torn up and Nakaki lye in a pit ahead of her. In Kagome's eyes, she was glowing, for she possessed three shards of the shikonotama. She stood up, unaware of Inuyasha next to her, and wobbled her way over the Nakaki, who had been separated from the shards during the last attack. She gathered them up, while wondering what had happened. He semi-consciousness, however, caused her to drop a shard and it bounced behind her. Slowly she turned to re-collect it, but froze, as the sight of Inuyasha on the ground.

Quickly she ran to him, ignoring the shard, which was glowing a vile tainted light. "INUYASHA!" she examined him, but there was no movement. Too weak to lift him, she rushed into her house, and grabbed the first aid kit. But when she got back, after examining him a bit, she realized that it wasn't physical damage. "Inuyasha? Come on…get up!" She shook him. But there was no response.

A second later she was flown into the air by a blast that had just missed. Kagome looked up at the source…it was Nakaki…in her demon form, and in her, was the tainted shard.

.............insert end of chapter line here.............

NOW! Before you go all crazy on me, I'm just gonna say ONE thing. I never said that Inuyasha was dead! He's my fav character in the whole show and I wouldn't kill him. But something HAS happened to him, and you'll just have to wait until the next chapter (I believe the LAST) to find out. It'll be called "Inuyasha's gift"


	7. Inuyasha's gift

Disclaimer: blah I blah don't blah own blah the blah characters blah of blah Inuyasha blah so blah leave blah me blah alone blah bladdy blah

……………….

This is my last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this fic. And if you like this one, check out my others while I work on the re-write of "Mystery of the Phantom Youth demon" and the story, "Inuyasha's Guardian Angle"

**Kagome, What's a Birthday?**

Kagome stood from her spot, "Nakaki! You have to take the shard out of you!" But Nakaki wasn't listening. Her blood red eyes darted around, and she moved in, exposing her talons at Kagome. With no wings, it was easier for Kagome to escape, but still not by much. Her side had been hit, and she pummeled to the ground, "_The shard…it's consuming her soul!_" Kagome didn't have her bow and arrow to protect her, so she pulled herself to her feet and headed away from Inuyasha, to keep him safe.

Nakaki chased after her, letting out a terrible screech. Kagome's only option was to somehow get the shard out of Nakaki before I was too late. She looked around for something that might aid her, but there wasn't anything. Luckily though, Nakaki was still injured from the battle with Inuyasha and couldn't fly, so her speed wasn't much faster than a regular persons. So it was much easier fro Kagome to dodge. But after a while, Kagome was getting tired, Nakaki only slowed a bit. Out of pure luck, she tripped on a misplaced stone and fell flat on her face. Now was Kagome's chance. She leapt up on top of Nakaki's back and began to wrestle her. Her hair tangled, and back ached, but Kagome would not let go.

The two wrestled for a while, taking turns on who was on top while giving each other plenty of new bruises to add to the other set. Nakaki even lost a tooth! After what seemed like an hour, they separated and were both exhausted beyond compare. Panting like crazy. Kagome crawled on her hands and knees over to where Nakaki lay, and looked at the red shards. Calmly, she reached over Nakaki's body, but her arm was grabbed, and she was thrown into the cement. Nakaki was down, but not out. Her eyes grew brighter red, and her claws began to grow more sharp.

"_Oh NO!_" was all Kagome's thoughts would bring up. But something interesting caught her eye. It was Nakaki's cheek. The injury had grown, which would make an easy shot. She picked up a pebble and chucked it at Nakaki hitting her forehead! Bad aim! "_CRAP!_" She then grabbed a handful and chucked the whole lot at her. This time, two went into the wound, sending Nakaki in a wave of pain. She howled and fell to her knees. Kagome scrambled over to her and found the shards quickly. Then, with one gentle touch, the shards began to purify, when she was done, Nakaki fell to the ground, unconscious.

Now that she was done with Nakaki, she pulled the shard out, then rushed over to where Inuyasha lay. Immediately her eyes began to water, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Come on! Get UP!…I-Inuyasha" She pounded his chest once out of frustration then clutched his red kimono while sulking in the same spot she hit him. Then she froze. As his arms lifted up and he opened his eyes drawing her close to him until they were in a locked kiss. At first, Kagome's eyes bulged with shock, but they eased into a comfortable shut as her last tear rolled down her cheek and the two shared a moment together.

When it ended, They pulled apart and Inuyasha said, "Happy birthday…Kagome"

Kagome leaned back staring him straight in his eyes, "How are you alive? I don't understand what happened?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Souta told me to do something that you wouldn't expect me to do on your birthday." he said.

"But…you were…"

"No I wasn't. Well, not _dead_ anyway. I was somehow able to use my demonic powers to help you, but by using that, I went into a regeneration sleep."

"But you were in your human form!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't understand that part myself." he responded, "All I know 's that I was able to use my powers, so I did." he smiled and leaned back satisfied and looked up at the sky, where the sun was slowly rising. "What a strange thing…this 'birthday'"

The next day, Nakaki awoke on Kagome's couch, where her wounds had been treated. She leaned up and looked around. On the recliner next to her, was Souta, who was fast asleep. "He worried about you all night!" Kagome said as she entered the room, "He was scared you weren't going to make it." She smiled, then sat down next to Nakaki who looked away from her at the floor.

"I don't see why. I'm a demon." she said.

Kagome leaned back, "He's always cared for you Nakaki. He always wondered when I would take him over to see you, or he would ask about you."

"…but I tried to kill you."

Kagome's smile left her face, "Yeah…but you were possessed. That's what tainted shards do to you." She looked down at her feet. The two let this hang in the air for a moment.

Then Nakaki said, "Well I care for him too." She looked at Kagome and smiled, "So I've decided to go to America!"

Kagome jumped, "W-WHY?!?"

"Dunno really. My guess is that there's some special guy there for me, just waiting for my touch. So maybe I can have a relationship like you have with Inuyasha!"

"R-RELATIONSHIP??!? We're just friends! Honest!"

Nakaki laughed, "Just friends huh? Then why were you sucking on each others faces yesterday?"

"We WEREN'T!…and besides…" she went down to an embarrassed whisper, "…I thought you were unconscious." Nakaki only laughed.

.....................................

As Kagome and Inuyasha stood outside of the dojo, they waved to Nakaki as she headed on her way. Souta ran out and caught up with her. In his hands, was a paper crane made out of golden paper. He handed it to her, then hugged her waist, and she continued down the stairs then disappeared into the city streets.

"That's three more shards for us." Inuyasha said.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground, then pulled himself up, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?" he shouted.

"Just a birthday gift to myself." she giggled.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha chased Kagome back down the well to where their adventure would continue.

……………………………….................

So…what'd ya guys think?


End file.
